SIN MIEDO
by Yunuen
Summary: Un pequeño niño ya no quería tener miedo, y parecía que sólo había una alternativa. (Fic basado en 2k3)


.

Iba a ser un drabble, pero como siempre me pasa, me pasé del límite de palabras, y resultó un one shot ^.^'

-:-

**SIN MIEDO**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, solo en la entrada al dojo, un pequeño niño tortuga de apenas 7 años que usaba una pañoleta azul y que envolvía su cabeza.

Splinter suspiró.

¿Cuántas veces iban a ser necesarias estas clases "extra" para su pequeño hijo?

Leonardo esperaba a la entrada del dojo a que su Maestro le permitiera entrar.

Splinter asintió a pesar de sentir que atemorizantes pensamientos comenzaban a nublar su mente.

Leonardo entró al dojo con pasos cautelosos.

La rata Maestra de Ninjitsu estaba pensando, por enésima vez, en todas esas clases extra que había tenido con su pequeño Leonardo para ayudarle a superar su miedo irracional a las alturas (un miedo que ya le estaba obstaculizando en su formación de ninja); ya estaba por dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación porque todo lo que había intentado había resultado inútil para ayudarle a su pequeño Leonardo a no temer más a estar en lugares altos (miedo que incluso ya le estaba impidiendo poder jugar con sus hermanos); estaba a punto de rendirse ante la aterradora idea de que su pequeño Leonardo dependería, por el resto de su vida, de la ayuda incondicional que tendrían que brindarle sus hermanos y…

- _"¿Un oso de peluche?" _–

Los tormentosos pensamientos se esfumaron de la cabeza de Splinter en un parpadeo cuando él se dio cuenta que el pequeño Leonardo entró al dojo llevando en brazos a un oso de peluche.

Leonardo avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a su Maestro.

Evidentemente el Maestro estaba muy sorprendido, pero en el siguiente instante pensó en reprender a su discípulo.

- Leonardo… - dijo con voz severa, pero el niño no agachó la cabeza como se suponía debía hacer.

- Sensei, - dijo el pequeño Leonardo con una determinación que la rata Maestra no sabía que su joven discípulo pudiese tener – cuando Ogima está conmigo, no tengo miedo. –

Splinter comprobó por sí mismo las palabras del pequeño Leonardo.

Al inicio de cada clase extra, él podía ver el terror desbordante en los ojos de su niño, pero en esta ocasión no fue así porque llevaba a su oso de peluche.

Splinter se irguió todavía más haciéndole ver a su discípulo que no fue correcto interrumpirlo de esa manera, pero calló. Ya no reprendió a Leonardo.

No estuvo seguro del por qué ya no lo reprendió: si fue por esa repentina valentía que su pequeño Leonardo mostraba, o fue por lo tierno que se veía al traer en brazos al amiguito que le brindaba esa valentía.

Le parecía que su hijo ya era mayor para tener ese juguete, pero aun así, lo conmovió.

Splinter se apoyó en el suelo con una rodilla para estar a la altura del pequeño Leonardo.

- Hijo, - su voz cambió radicalmente, ahora era un padre amoroso – tu oso no puede estar aquí; puede resultar herido, y lo sabes. –

La valentía que chispeada de esos tiernos ojos café se apagó.

Leonardo bajó la cabeza.

- _Lo sé._ – dijo en voz baja – _y Ogima también lo sabe_, _pero quiso intentarlo… y yo también._ -

En esos murmullos, Splinter escuchó claramente la desesperación que embargaba el corazoncito de su hijo; era tanta, que Leonardo comenzaba a creer que su amiguito de felpa era el único que podría ayudarle en esas clases especiales que tomaba solo desde hace tiempo.

Él, su padre, no había sido de ayuda para su pequeño, y su pequeño había tenido que recurrir a un oso de felpa…

Una gran furia surgió en el corazón de Splinter, no por la falta de hijo, sino por su propia falta.

¡No iba a permitir que su hijo viviera con miedo por toda su vida!

Consiguiendo dominarse, colocó su garra sobre el hombro de Leonardo.

- Hijo… -

Leonardo levantó la mirada, y Splinter se dio cuenta que la valentía había regresado a ese pequeño corazón.

- Pero yo no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase a Ogima. -

Otra vez, Splinter fue tomado por sorpresa.

Los ojos claros de su pequeño irradiaban algo más que necedad en que su oso de peluche estuviera con él durante las clases especiales.

Leonardo podía ser un niño, pero definitivamente no se trataba de un berrinche típico de los niños de su edad.

El tiempo para esa "clase especial" se acababa; Splinter no podía darse el lujo de dejar solos a sus otros hijos por mucho tiempo, así que no pudo adentrarse de lleno en ese sentimiento de su hijo y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El niño comprendió que su Maestro no le iba a permitir que su oso de peluche le acompañara ni siquiera en esa clase, ni nunca.

Leonardo volvió a ser el niño sumiso y obediente; regresó a su habitación para dejar ahí a su oso de felpa.

- _Al menos lo intentamos. _– susurró en la orejita del oso que abrazaba con fuerza.

Y mientras Leonardo regresaba, a Splinter lo embargó un escalofrío que le rizó horriblemente todos los pelos de su peluda piel.

Se le había ocurrido una macabra idea para impedir que el miedo devorara el alma de su niño, una idea que se le ocurrió gracias a ese oso.

Si Leonardo era capaz de no permitir que nada malo le sucediera a su oso de peluche, entonces…

Nueve años después.

Es noche de películas, pero en esta ocasión, los chicos son los únicos que van a ver una película (de vez en cuando los adultos quieren están sin revoltosos adolescentes).

Sentados en el suelo, los cuatro chicos están buscando los DVDs y decidiendo qué película ver.

- Yo quiero ver a Los Indestructibles. – dice Rafael.

- Yo también. – lo secunda Donatelo.

- Pero yo quiero ver Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Es una peli para niños. – se queja Rafael.

- Pero yo quiero verla. –

- Pero yo no. -

- Esperen. – Donatelo interviene antes de que sus dos hermanos peleen - Ya que vivimos en un país democrático, aun falta conocer la opinión de Leo. -

Los tres chicos voltean a ver al susodicho.

- Yo voto por Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón. -

- Es un infructuoso empate. – declara Donatelo – Tendremos que elegir otra película… -

- No. – dice Leonardo interrumpiendo la propuesta de su hermano el genio.

- ¿Ya no sabes contar, Leo? – dice Rafael - Son 2 votos para Los Indestructibles y 2 votos para el Chimuelo ese, pero como somos nada más nosotros cuatro, o escogemos otra peli o lo decidimos con Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. –

- No son 2 votos para Chimuelo, son 3 votos porque Ogima también quiere ver a Chimuelo. -

Los tres chicos voltean a ver que Leonardo tiene entre sus brazos a su oso de peluche, y caen en cuenta que ha ganado Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón por mayoría de votos.

- ¡Eeehh! -

Miguel Ángel festeja mientras Donatelo y Rafal ven al oso de peluche con cierta antipatía.

- ¡Dame tres, Ogima! – Miguel Ángel levanta su mano derecha para chocar tres dedos con el oso de peluche.

Leonardo levanta la manita derecho del oso de peluche, y es cuando Miguel Ángel se da cuenta de un detalle.

- Eh… No tienes dedos... – duda, pero enseguida se le ocurre otra frase - ¡Chócalas Ogima! -

Las palmas de Miguel Ángel y del oso de peluche "chocan" festejado de este modo la victoria contundente sobre la película de peleas y explosiones.

- ¿Desde cuándo – protesta Rafael al tiempo de que él se encarga de colocar la película en el reproductor de discos compactos - ese oso ha pasado a formar parte de nuestra democracia justa e imparcial? -

Los otros se acomodan sobre la alfombra de la mejor manera para ver la película, y comienzan a comer las palomitas, refrescos y demás golosinas preparadas para la ocasión.

Rafal no demora en sentarse junto a sus hermanos y a disfrutar de las golosinas.

- Desde… - Miguel Ángel hace memoria para recordar el momento en que ese lindo oso de peluche pasó a formar parte de la familia Hamato - ¡Ya va a empezar! – pero se olvida de ello – Se recomienda a los espectadores apagar sus celulares… – recita la petición que se oye en los cines cuando la función va a empezar.

Los chicos devorar ruidosamente las frituras, al contrario del paso silencioso de su padre.

Splinter va para su habitación a descansar mientras sus hijos se divierten, pero decide acercarse.

- No vayan quedarse demasiado tarde. Hay sesión de entrenamiento muy temprano mañana. –

Los chicos pierden el interés en la película para atender la preocupación de su Maestro.

- Hai Sensei. –

Splinter sonríe por los buenos modales que muestran sus hijos, al menos esta vez.

- Que disfruten de la función. – y se retira.

- Que pases buen noche, papá. – le dice Leonardo.

Splinter se gira por un momento.

- Arigato, musuko. –

Leonardo, sin soltar para nada el oso de peluche, le sonríe y luego vuelve su atención a la película.

Splinter se retira a descansar pensando en ese día que no supo por qué su hijo mayor se aferraba tanto a un juguete.

Ahora no es necesario que escudriñe a través de la ventana de su alma.

Cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

-:-

Como recordaras en el capitulo Tales of Leonardo, Splinter y Leo salieron a dar una vuelta en las alcantarillas, y Splinter estuvo a punto de caer en un profundo desagüe, pero Leo lo rescató a pesar de que el pobrecito estaba muriéndose de miedo, y resultó que Splinter lo hizo a propósito como remedio para el miedo a las alturas de su hijo.

Qué drástico fue, ¿verdad?, pero funcionó.

.

Como estoy apurada con mi fic Aquí Abajo, han surgido más ideas relacionadas con osos de peluche y que iba a subir como drabbles, pero este drabble falló. Será para el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por leer.

^.^


End file.
